Beautiful New Life
by SydneyB
Summary: Je vous présente une fic qui se base sur la série Beautiful People, si vous ne connaissez pas ça ne fait rien puisque je garde peu de choses de la série si vous avez une quelconque appréhension vous pouvez toujours lire...
1. A New City

_Bonjour cher amis, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic =D sur, vous l'aurez deviné, Beautiful People, donc je garde le thème, mais pas les personnages. Car j'ai beau aimé la série, je trouve que Sophie est vraiment niaise dans son rôle de la pauvre petite fille intelligente malgré elle, qui a du mal à faire un choix entre le beau gosse de riche et le pas-beau gosse de riche. Sa sœur Karen est guère mieux dans le rôle de la fille narcissique au possible, qui rêêêêve de devenir un grand mannequin en prenant des pilules et en faisant des trucs pas très recommandables…Je crois qu'il y a que la mère qui est à peu près correcte et encore. Enfin bon, les personnages m'énervent parfois quoi :p ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

_Sydney B. _

_***_

Wahoo ! J'arrive pas à y croire, je suis à New York ! Mon cœur fait des petits bonds de joie incontrôlables dans ma poitrine. Mon sac de voyage en bandoulière et la main de ma petite sœur dans la mienne :

_ Euh, tu pourrais lâcher ma main s'il te plaît ? Lâcha ma sœur.

Je me rendis enfin compte de sa présence, et je ripostai :

_ Papa m'a demandé de te surveiller de près pour traverser la route, pendant qu'il déchargeait quelques cartons.

_ Peut-être mais j'ai 13 ans et je peux traverser une route toute seule sans me prendre un bus dans la tronche.

Je soupirai et lâchai sa main. Voilà qu'elle me gâchait mon plaisir, la peste !

Je jetai un regard aux alentours, j'aimai déjà cet endroit ça avait tout de l'appartement new-yorkais type, enfin pas trop. Papa avait dit qu'il avait choisi un appartement avec trois chambres « assez spacieuses » selon ses dires. Et j'y croyais parce qu'il avait une très haute idée de « l'espace », mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire coiffer au poteau par ma petite sœur dans le choix de la chambre. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, je bandai mes muscles prête à bondir.

Je lâchai mon sac, et me précipitai dans le couloir, je regardai à gauche puis à droite. J'entrais dans qui était illuminée par le soleil matinal et qui avait l'échelle de secours, ça pouvait toujours être utile dans le futur. J'avais trouvé mon antre.

_ Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te barrer comme ça ? questionna ma sœur, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder autour, wahoo ! Sympa cette chambre !

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur mon visage et répondit :

_ Laisse tomber, c'est ma chambre, Casey !

_ Et qui est-ce qui a décidé ça ? nargua ma sœur avec un de ses sourires sadiques.

_ Mon droit d'aînesse, et aussi comme dit le dicton « premier arrivé, premier servi » dis-je sûre de moi.

J'entendis le pas de mon père dans le couloir, et me précipitai sur le pas de la porte :

_ Papa ! Je peux t'aider !

_ C'est pas de refus, Teddy, tes cartons pèsent une tonne. Tu as mis quoi dedans ? Du plomb ? répondit-il en posant les cartons dans MA chambre.

Casey se précipita vers notre père sans se départir de son air satisfait d'elle-même :

_ Papa, papa, papa ! Est-ce que je peux prendre cette chambre, dis ?

Je lançai un regard assassin à ma sœur, au moment où mon père ajouta :

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, chérie.

_ Papa !

_ Oui, Théo ?

_ Tu ne peux pas la lui donner, j'y étais en premier ! m'indignai-je

_ Ah ? Allons, ne fait pas d'enfantillage, Teddy ma chérie, tu es une grande fille !

_ Mais papa, c'est pas juste, elle a déjà fait le coup à Chicago. Et je te rappelles que tu avais promis qu'une fois qu'on aurait emménagé à New York, ça serait moi la prioritaire. En plus, je dois te rappeler, papa, que je suis l'aînée…

_ Et bien, devant un tel plaidoyer, je me dois de te donner gain de cause, Teddy chérie.

Je souris de triomphe, alors que le visage de ma sœur se décomposait. Cette dernière frappa rageusement le sol du pied avant de sortir, et que je me précipitai dans les bras de mon père, et lui murmurait :

_ Merci, papa.

_ De rien, Theodora, chuchota t-il en me caressant tendrement les cheveux, tu crois que Casey va s'en remettre ?

Je me raidis lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom en entier, et je sus immédiatement que la question était seulement là pour noyer le poisson face à ma réaction.

_ Papaaa !

_ Quoi, chérie ?

_ M'appelle pas Theodora, geignis-je

Il rit et son timbre se teinta d'une sorte de mélancolie :

_ Tu devrais être fière de ton prénom, ma chérie.

Je souris, car je savais qu'il allait encore me raconter l'histoire de mon prénom, c'était presque devenu un rituel. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, pour lui montrer que j'étais attentive :

_ C'est ta mère qui la choisit, le jour de ta naissance. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, elle était si fière, il ricana et continua, quand je suis arrivée à la maternité, tu étais déjà née. On peut dire sans se tromper que déjà à la naissance tu n'aimais pas perdre de temps, enfin, et quand je suis arrivée, ta mère m'a regardé avec ces yeux si perçants et m'a lancée d'un air réprobateur : « Tu es en retard, Bryan ! Maman est allée à la mairie pour déclarer ta fille, elle s'appelle Theodora. » J'étais tellement heureux…

Il s'interrompit, un voile devant les yeux comme s'il revivait la scène.

_ Euh, papa je crois qu'il y a encore des cartons à aller chercher, et moi, je vais ranger la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

Il se ressaisit et me lança un rapide sourire avant de sortir. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et m'attelai à charger les verres dans le placard au-dessus de la gazinière, quand ma petite sœur rentra dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Casey ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'attraper un des fruits dans la corbeille qu'on avait acheté plus tôt. Je levai les yeux au ciel avec agacement :

_ Si c'est pour m'agacer que tu es là, je te félicite tu as réussi. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle mordit voracement dans son fruit et me répondit :

_ Tu te crois maligne je suppose.

Je levai de nouveau les yeux au ciel :

_ Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Casey me toisa de son regard meurtrier avant de sortir d'une démarche digne. Je me demandai ce que cette petite peste pouvait bien avoir en tête…et puis, peu importe, elle m'avait suffisamment gâché mon plaisir d'être ici.

Je terminai de ranger la vaisselle dans les placards de la cuisine, quand j'entendis un cri en provenance le salon, je m'y précipitai.

_ Papa ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Papa ?!

Casey m'avait rejoint dans le salon, notre père se releva, penaud :

_ Rien mes chéries ! C'est rien…mais je crois que je me suis bloqué le dos avec….ouaïlle ! Je crois que je vais m'asseoir.

Casey et moi aidèrent Papa à s'asseoir sur le sofa qui trônait au milieu du salon. Papa laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif avant de se laisser choir péniblement sur le sofa.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va Papa ? demanda Casey d'une petite voix anxieuse.

Il acquiesça :

_ T'inquiètes pas ma chérie, Théo va appeler le chiropracteur. Et en attendant, poussin va me chercher un anti-douleur dans le carton là-bas…Théo aide moi, à aller jusqu'à ma chambre, je pense que je vais pas bouger en espérant que l'anti-douleur fera son œuvre et que mon dos se débloque lui-même.

_ Oui, papa, répondis-je docilement avant qu'il mette son bras sur mes épaules.

Mon père s'appuya lourdement sur mes épaules.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Teddy, lança soudainement papa.

Pourquoi était-il si larmoyant aujourd'hui ? D'abord il nous fait une réminiscence du jour de ma naissance et maintenant il me sort ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer une phrase un peu acerbe :

_ Papa, arrête c'est pas la soirée mélodrame !

Il sourit, penaud, alors que je l'aidai à s'installer dans le lit. Alors que je sortais de la chambre, Casey y entrait avec un verre d'eau dans une main et une boîte de médocs dans l'autre.

Je rejoignit ma propre chambre, ouvrant un de mes sacs de voyages remplis de vêtements, j'attrapai le t-shirt le plus miteux que je trouvais avec un vieux pantalon de survêtement avant de m'étendre sur mon lit. La journée avait été longue, j'étais crevée, à tel point que je n'arrivais même pas à m'angoisser pour ma première journée de cours qui avait lieu demain.


	2. Welcome In Hell

On avait à peine eu le temps de poser nos valises que la vie normale reprenait déjà son cours. Je devais avouer que je me serais bien passé d'aller au lycée, dans un lycée privé de surcroît, l'intégration s'annonçait d'autant plus difficile, quel plaie ! Je prie un petit déjeuner sur l'ongle, ce qui se résumait à un verre de lait, et un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète que je fourrais dans mon sac.

_ Théo, tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au métro ? proposa mon père.

_ Non, non, ça ira papa, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller.

_ Bah ! Bonne journée, chérie ! lâcha t-il avec un large sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et sortit de l'appartement. Je fus surprise par le bruit ambiant de la ville, parce que le dernier bled où nous avons vécu, était nettement plus calme, il faut dire que c'était dans le Minnesota.

Je me sentis un peu intimidée, c'était tellement nouveau, un peu effrayant, d'autant que j'avais été admise en tant que boursière dans le lycée de Brighton, un lycée pour gosses de riches. Y'avait pas à dire j'allais être bien ici, un peu comme du pâté de campagne dans un assortiment de sushi.

Le métro s'arrêta devant moi, je montais, agglutinée à une cinquantaine d'autres personnes de toute catégorie sociale confondue, du maçon au courtier en bourse. J'avais vu, pour ma part, assez de série pour savoir que si on tient à ses affaires, il vaut mieux les garder près de soi. Je me serrais dans un coin du wagon, mon mp3 sur les oreilles, le visage aussi impassible que mon appréhension croissante me le permettait.

Je guettais les arrêts et quand enfin arriva le mien, je me précipitais hors du wagon et de ses odeurs de transpirations matinales pour rejoindre la « surface » et ses odeurs de pots d'échappement. Il ne me restait que deux pâtés de maisons à faire à pied pour rejoindre mon nouveau lycée.

Ok ! C'est pas comme si je m'attendais à un bâtiment massif en béton, comme mon dernier bahut, parce que celui là ressemblait plus à un bâtiment classé ou à un hôtel particulier qu'à un lycée : façade d'avant guerre parfaitement restaurée, alignement de voitures de luxes sur le parking et masse abondante d'ados aux fringues de créateurs. Plus de doutes à avoir, j'étais bel et bien arrivée en Enfer.

Il y avait matière à griffonner. Je sortis mon calepin de mon sac avec un crayon et je commençai à dessiner les grandes lignes du bâtiment. Les personnes qui se trouvaient là, semblaient toutes se connaître depuis des lustres…bon remarque idiote, ils sont sans doute ensemble depuis le jardin d'enfants.

Ma main s'activait fébrilement sur cette ribambelle de créatures irréelles. Et alors que je commençai à peaufiner un peu les détails je fus percuter sans ménagement, ma main dérapa et un large trait barra mon « œuvre ». Je lâchai un juron étouffé, alors que j'entendis une voix un peu confuse :

_ J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui aie fait ça. Désolé.

_ Pas grave, dis-je en le gratifiant d'un sourire, c'était un garçon aux cheveux châtains en broussaille et des yeux plutôt mélancolique couleur de lune…voilà que je me trouve l'âme d'un poète. Enfin, je dus freiner ses excuses :

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai gâché ton dessin.

_ ça ne fait rien, je ne suis pas une grande artiste, je fais ça pour me…détendre

Il rit, et tendit sa main :

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Graham, Graham Banks.

J'avoue que je trouvai ça un peu guindé mais bon, je la saisis :

_ Et moi, c'est Théo…Adams.

_ Théo ? s'enquit-il surpris.

_ Oui, euh…en fait mon prénom c'est Théodora, mais je trouve qu'il fait trop vieillot et pédant. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et demanda :

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

_ J'étais en train d'essayer de capter l'image de ses créatures étrangement parfaites.

_ Ah ! Les BP !

_ Les BP ?

_ Oui, comme Beautiful People, c'est ce qu'ils sont et nous pas.

_ Alors si, je comprends bien, tous les groupes ont des noms ici.

_ C'est plus facile de détester quelque chose qui porte un nom, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il avait pas tord, mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, il s'élançai déjà vers les portes du bâtiment :

_ Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Théo Adams.

Et me voilà de nouveau seule, pour une fois que j'aurais été capable d'apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un à sa juste valeur.

Une de ses vieilles pies qui sont souvent chargés d'accueillir les nouveaux mais qui n'ont pas une once de savoir-vivre, me tendit mon emploi du temps et un plan des lieux. Je soupirai et sortis du bureau prête à affronter la jungle.

J'eus l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, et que tous me regardaient comme une sorte de bête curieuse…bon d'accord mon cuir était vraiment élimé, mon jean avait un gros accro au genou et ma blouse avait plusieurs tâches de peintures, mais bon, je crois que ce qui les choquer c'est qu'ils ne soient pas griffés Dolce&Gabbana, Prada ou Banana Republic. En gros, je devais sentir « la fille tout droit sortit de sa cambrousse » et honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je devais les ignorer, oui voilà, les i-gno-rer et prendre vite fait mes repères.

Je me dirigeais dans le couloir tapissé de casiers, regardant sur le papier où était hâtivement noté le numéro de mon casier ainsi que le code du cadenas qui va avec. Je m'arrêtais devant celui qui m'étais assignée et commencer à déverrouiller le cadenas, mais pas moyen d'ouvrir ce maudit casier qui se montrait déjà capricieux, la porte bloquait et j'eus beau tiré, rien à faire. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à m'avouer vaincu une poing vint frapper deux fois sur la dite porte qui s'ouvrir comme par miracle, je jetais un regard à mon sauveur :

_ Merci

_ J'avais ce casier l'année dernière, déclara la vision sculpturale avant de dire, au fait, je m'appelle Jackson Allen, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jack.

Je décidai d'hors et déjà de me montrer aussi neutre que possible malgré ses cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui tombait à la mâchoire lui donnant un air négligé, très sexy et ses yeux bleus azurs transcendants :

_ Euh…Théo Adams

_ Hm…Nouvelle, hein ? dit-il d'un ton amusé.

_ ça se voit tant que ça ? répondis-je, égale.

_ Assez oui…

_ Hey, Jack, tu t'amènes, le héla un garçon, le garçon me sourit avant de tourner les talons.

Hum, je crois que finalement, cette journée ne s'annonce pas aussi craignos que je le croyais.


End file.
